gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Angels in America
|location = Lost MC Clubhouse, Acter |target = Angels of Death |fail = Wasted Busted Billy dies Jason dies Angels of Death get away Hexer destroyed Hexer abandoned |reward = $750 |unlocks = It's War |unlockedby = Clean and Serene |todo = Chase the Angels of Death and take them out. Meet Billy. }} Angels in America is a mission in The Lost and Damned, given by Billy Grey. Description Billy throws a party celebrating his release from rehabilitation inside the Lost MC Clubhouse. Johnny walks in and, after pushing off his old lady, Johnny and Billy immediately start arguing. Before things can get more than verbal however, Jason Michaels walks in and announces that some Angels of Death members are outside. The Angels of Death, spoken for by an unnamed lieutenant, are angry over the murder of their brothers in the previous mission, stating they thought there was a truce created between the two gangs after Billy's incarceration. Billy claiming that "he wasn't aware". The Angels of Death lieutenant acknowledges the ended truce, calling Billy an old man and giving him the middle finger before walking away. Billy pulls out his handgun from behind his back and shoots the lieutenant in the back. Johnny, Jason and two randomly generated Lost MC members chase after the rest of the Angels of Death, and after successfully killing them before they can tell the others the truce is off, Billy will call Johnny and tell him to meet him at Grummer Road. The two random Lost MC members will ride off, and Johnny will meet up with Jason and Billy at Grummer Road. Jason explains to Johnny that he can't hang out because he has plans with a "hot Russian broad", and that he plans on drinking her father's expensive vodka and soon after to "fuck her under the pier.", though this does not go as planned. Jason and Billy part ways and the mission ends. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Chase the Angels of Death and take them out. * Meet Billy at Grummer Road. Walkthrough The player is tasked to kill the escaping A.O.D members, with Jason and two other Lost members helping Johnny out. Johnny is equipped with a Sawn-off Shotgun that can be fired from the Hexer, so ithe player is able to use it to blow them off their bikes, but make sure to watch the road and not crash and be especially careful of the dead bodies bouncing across the road, one simple hit will reverse the bike, decreasing its speed, therefore giving the rivals ample time to escape. When all the enemy bikers are slaughtered, Billy will call, telling and ordering Johnny to meet him at Grummer Road. Gallery AngelsInAmerica-TLAD-AngelsofDeath.png AngelsinAmerica-TLAD.jpg Video Walkthrough Trivia * Despite a large amount of Lost MC members heading off to take out the Angels of Death, only Johnny, Jason Michaels, and two other Lost members are in pursuit during gameplay. * When Billy kills Angels of Death lieutenant, his pistol makes the sound similar to sawn-off shotgun. * Any of the bikers killed are not added to the kill count in the player's stats for some reason. * If Jason's bike is destroyed, Jason will remain where the bike was destroyed for the rest of the mission until appearing with the bike in the next cutscene, despite his bike being destroyed. It is presumed that Jason's bike's destruction does not affect the storyline (until his death in No Love Lost). * For some reason, destroying Billy's bike doesn't cause mission failure. And like Jason's bike, it's destruction does not affect the storyline until obtaining it later after This Shit's Cursed. * If Jason dies, Johnny will always pin the blame on the Angels, even if none of them are around. * In some cases, when Jason is killed close to Billy, there will be a cutscene (instead of the phone call) that includes Billy Grey saying: "Sad to see the kid go like that, but he had the mark...". Navigation de:Angels in America es:Angels in America pl:Angels in America ru:Angels in America Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned Category:The Lost and Damned Category:Missions